A Special Messanger
by FaithGW
Summary: Harper's searching for a lost loved one, Rev wants to help him find them.


Quick Note: I decided to write a Rev/Harper fic instead of another Tyr/Harper fic because I really love the relationship that the two have. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Tonight, like almost every night since the magog attacks, Seamus Harper looked out the obs deck gazing into the never-ending blackness. His eyes always in motion as if searching for something he knew was too far beyond his grasp but tried to find anyway. His crewmates were aware of his nightly routine but decided not to question his actions knowing he had been through far too much, and he needed his own way to deal with things.  
  
The young engineer finally looked away from the view and down at the floor and whispered "Why can't I find you?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Rev was wandering the Andromeda with his usual thoughts and prayers that he recited silently to himself the same way he did every night after everyone else had gone to their separate quarters for the night. Tonight he decided to pay his young blonde friend a visit. He was most curious to find out why Harper had been spending so much time in the obs deck and also why some of the smaller pods had been missing. He figured if anyone knew where they went, it would be the genius engineer himself.  
  
He made his way to Harper's quarters and quietly he called to him "Master Harper? May I come in?"  
  
There was no answer so he tried a few more times. "Andromeda?"  
  
"Yes Rev" Rommie's voice rang  
  
"Open the door to Harper's quarters please?" he requested  
  
"He's not in his quarters, he's in-"  
  
"Yes, the observation deck. Could I still enter his room please?"  
  
Knowing Rev had no bad intentions, she allowed the entrance to open  
  
"Thank you" he said quietly  
  
Rev wasn't surprised to find the mess of clothes, tools, Sparky Cola cans, and metal objects spread across his room. He couldn't help but grin at the way he kept his quarters. Much like a child.  
  
Under most circumstances Rev Bem would never invade his young friend's privacy, but he felt he might be able to find something to explain the odd behavior he had been showing recently. As he carefully made his way through all the mess, cautious of not breaking or moving anything out of place, he came across a black square cardboard box. Rev carefully picked it up and found a spot on Harper's bed that was not covered in his belongings. He opened the box slowly, revealing a stack of folded papers. About ten perfectly folded papers that Rev guessed were some kind of notes or letters. The concerned magog was hesitant to go any farther and read what was written on the papers, but he wanted some sort of answers so he began to neatly unfold the top paper. He not only had the room of a child, but the handwriting to match. He squinted his eyes, trying his best to read what was written.  
  
  
  
It's me again. I know you think I forgot what I promised you, but I never did. I promised you I would always stay strong, but I broke that promise. I'm sorry. I try so hard, everyday, but I guess I just don't have it in me. I made promises to myself too, that I didn't keep. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, or feel sorry for myself. But I still do. I just wish you were here to tell me what to do. To sing me to sleep like you used to, to wipe my tears away when I was sad, or to hold me when I was scared. I wish you didn't go. But I guess I learned the hard way that wishes usually don't come true. They hurt. They hurt more than I can stand sometimes. Just knowing that they're inside me is just a painful. Filthy magog, I hate them so much. That's another promise I broke. I promised not to hate. But I do, I hate magog, all of them except for Rev. They took you away, and they want to do the same to me. Can you forgive me for breaking all these promises? I also wish I knew where you were. How I could get to you. I know it's impossible, but sometimes I feel like I'm somewhere close to you. I wait for you every night, but you never come. I'm not giving up, I'll always wait. I promise. This one I'll keep. I love you mom.  
  
Love,  
  
1 Seamus  
  
Tears coated the blue eyes of the magog. They feel down his cheeks for minutes, until he wiped them away, folded up the paper exactly how he found it and closed the box. His friend was in so much pain and his kind were the reason why. His brothers took away his whole family, his friends, and now threatened his own life. A life that went on well beyond expected growing up on earth. How would he ever be able to put together the pieces of his friends shattered heart, and more importantly, how would he fill parts that have gone missing from it. Parts that his mother, his father, and all his loved ones from his past took with them.  
  
Rev lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Harper. I'm so sorry"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Curled up with his head resting on his knees, Harper still sat looking out the windows of the obs deck. Space was so big, he wondered to himself if heaven was as big. Or bigger. Was that even possible? All his questioned unanswered, he still just gazed blankly.  
  
"Harper? May I join you?"  
  
Startled the young man spun around "Oh, hey Rev, you scared me there. What's goin on?"  
  
"Just wondering what you are doing at this hour and not even working on one of your" he paused thinking of the correct term "mechanical works"  
  
"Yeah, just takin a break from that I guess."  
  
"Master Harp-"  
  
"We talked about this Rev, just Harper nothing in front of it" he offered a small smile  
  
Rev returned the smile "Could you tell me what's been bothering you, set your mind at ease perhaps?"  
  
Harper gave a look of confusion "Bothering me? Uhhh, nothin, just too much working I guess. Can't a guy just take a look around once in a while?"  
  
"In the same spot night after night?" Rev's voice was sarcastic yet helping  
  
"Look, it's nothing. Nothing I wanna talk about"  
  
"Harper, Silence is a-" He was once again cut off by his troubled friend  
  
"No, no wayist speeches Rev, it's late". There was surprisingly no sarcasm to his voice. He was unusually serious, and didn't leave too much room for argument.  
  
"As you wish" Rev said calmly and started to turn around and leave his friend alone  
  
"Wait. Rev, I'm sorry, don't leave."  
  
"Are you ready to explain to me what's troubling you Harper?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. It's kinda stupid anyway." He paused briefly, gathering his thoughts together "It's just someone I can't find. I don't know where they are, because..nevermind I told you it was stupid" His sparkling blue eyes, fixated on the floor and cheeks a blushing pink.  
  
"Not at all Harper, please continue your story"  
  
"Well, I know I can't talk to them, so I wrote them letters, but I don't know where to send them."  
  
"Who is it that you're trying to find?"  
  
The young child in Harper wanted desperately to be able to surface. The child that could cry and have someone comfort them. The child who was allowed to feel so lost and confused. Still, he did not allow his emotions show, not in front of Rev, not in front of the one he was in search of.  
  
His voice shaky he replied "My mom"  
  
Rev Bem walked closer to the boy, and placed his hand on his shoulder. A small offering of help, to show he cared, and he wanted to help.  
  
"How do you get a letter to someone who's so far away Rev? Is it possible?" He spoke as if pleading for an answer.  
  
Rev's heart ached horribly for his dear friend. The desperate need for an answer was clear.  
  
"She's not as far away as you may think. I believe in this case there's a special messenger who can deliver your letter to your mother Harper."  
  
For some strange reason he accepted the answer that Rev gave him. It brought some peace to his thoughts. Though the answer he got. Maybe it was his exhaustion, or his emotions being fought off, but in a way it all made sense.  
  
Harper was silent for a minute, then he looked up and allowed a sincere smile spread from one side of his face to the other for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
With contentment and a sense of newfound peace he looked at his friend, "Thanks Rev"  
  
There was a long pause when Rev broke the silence "Is there anything else I can be of help with Harper?"  
  
He waited for a response but got none. He looked over at the motionless blonde. His head was rested on the chair he had been sitting in, both eyes closed as he had finally allowed himself to fall into a deep consciousness. This time not haunted by past memories and mistakes. Serene, happy, and his search for his messenger had ended.  
  
Rev took off the cloak that covered he top half of his body and gently wrapped it around the shoulders of his sleeping companion. He felt it best not to being him to his quarters but leave him where he was, with his mother.  
  
"Goodnight Master Harper"  
  
As he headed out of obs deck, he turned around on his way out and whispered "Don't worry Harper, You did not break your promises"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go! I wouldn't have had the motivation to write this one if I hadn't gotten such sweet and encouraging comments from the last one. So thank you SO much everybody, I'm going to continue writing  
  
-Faith ( 


End file.
